Just Like I'd Always Told You
by BurladoresyLadrones
Summary: As requested, the sequel to "Tell Me". Lily and Oliver are back from Maine, but what fun would it be if we didn't test their relationship a little? Lily is sent away for three weeks. What will out lovable characters do? Rated T. Loliver.
1. The Next Three Weeks

**A/N: Hey readers! By popular demand, I've decided to put up a sequel to "Tell Me". It's still summer and Lily and Oliver have only just gotten back from Maine. But what fun would the story be if they just sad around be happy and in love for the next month? Oh no. We'll have to do something about that. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Oh the return of XxRunThroughIt's sad disclaimers. Have you ever read a story on this site in which the author mentions that they legitimately do own the characters about which they are writing? I didn't think so. Neither do I.

Chapter 1: The Next Three Weeks

"There!" Lily grabbed Oliver's hand as she shouted, pointing wildly across the room, "I see it!" Panting, she began ducking seamlessly through the crowd. Unfortunately for Oliver, dragging behind her, his maneuverability wasn't quite as seamless. Something more like...bumping? Crashing? He thought one might call it that.

But it was only a moment before Lily had reached her destination, releasing his hand and mechanically thrusting both of her's outward at her innocent suitcase, yanking it with gusto off the moving belt.

"Told you I'd find it first," she grinned mischievously as she placed it down beside her and rested her fists triumphantly on her hips.

"Good job," he offered his hand back to her, "because all of that commotion left my suitcase back at the other side of the belt."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Laughing apologetically, she walked slightly more calmly back to their original spot to let Oliver claim his own bag.

"Now what?" the pair managed to pull their way from the crowd, and Lily warmly wrapped her arms around his stomach, letting her head fall lightly against his chest as he leaned back into a support beam.

"We have to find my mom," he laughed, running his fingers through the hair that'd gotten uncharacteristically wild over their long travel day.

Her voice softened suddenly, "Can't we just stay here?" Oliver saw her eyes shut and the corners of her lips curl up slightly.

He grasped her tighter, whispering, "I only wish." He let his hand run the length of her back, straightening slightly to signal they should leave. She sighed and stood up with him, grabbing her suitcase as she went.

Xxx..2..xxX

Lily waved to Mrs. Oken's car, who in turn made her way out of the Truscott driveway, and positioned herself to be facing her own front door. _'It's been a month since I've seen this door,'_ she thought to herself, regretfully, almost. As glad as she was to see her family again, she couldn't exactly call it thrilling to end the adventure she'd had with Oliver in Maine. _'Oh well,' _her thoughts played in again, _'At least you have another month of hanging around home with him before school starts.'_ No. At least no one would be able to ruin that.

She inhaled deeply and placed her free hand (the one not holding her skillfully rescued suitcase, of course) on the doorknob, turned, and pushed.

"Father dear! Mother dearest!" she hailed, "I've at last returned!" With her announcement came two familiar figures, laughing at her tone and throwing their arms around her.

"Good to see you, sweetie!" her mom smiled and embraced her.

Rubbing her back from behind, her dad threw in the inevitable, "How was your trip?"

Lily let her mother's arms fall and stepped away to face them better. "My trip," she began thoughtfully, sampling the phrase a bit, "was perfect."

"Oh, tell us all about it!" her mother exclaimed in excitement. Yeah, leave it to her parents to overreact to their daughter being gone for only a month, with easy access to a mailbox and an international cell phone plan, in the care of a family they'd known for almost two decades.

"Well," she began, making her way towards the kitchen, where she grabbed three glasses from the cupboard, "Oliver's grandma actually signed us up for this camp," she recalled, reaching for the milk in the refrigerator, "Where we stayed for a week. That was a lot of fun." She set the glasses on the table and gently poured the ends of the contents of the gallon evenly into each.

"And we got around the really cute seaside town on bicycle, which was just like a fantasy," the trio sat and Mr. Truscott placed a plate of cookies between them on the table. "Oh! And there was a lighthouse. Two, actually."

"Oh, Lily," Mrs. Truscott cooed, "I'm so glad you had a good time. I was so worried about you. My baby-"

"Mom!" she stopped her, "Stop that!" she laughed and grabbed a cookie.

"And how was Oliver?"

Lily stopped a moment. What had she planned to tell them about that little part of her trip? "Oliver" she started slowly, forcing down the grin playing along her lips, "Oliver was Oliver, Mom," she stated matter-of-factly. "Don't sound so excited."

She had a strange feeling her parents had taken the hint. Her dad stood easily and dropped his empty glass into the dishwasher, grabbing his briefcase with some mention of having to go into work that day.

Lily followed, rising from her chair and walking over to the sink with the two other glasses and the empty plate, slipping them under the running water before pulling out the dishwasher rack.

"Oh," her mom began behind her while wiping off the table, "I have good news."

"Hm?" Lily pushed it off, positioning the dishes on the rack and shutting the machine's heavy door.

"Remember that marine biology camp we tried to sign you up for in the spring?" Lily could tell her footsteps were reaching the couch in the living room.

"Yeah..." she began, "But there was no room left. Mom..."

"Well they called while you were in Maine," Lily's eyes grew wide as she joined her mother on the couch.

"Mom..." she tried again.

"They have room now. One of their students couldn't come this summer, so you're all signed up!" she smiled enthusiastically. Genuinely, Lily noticed.

"Wow, Mom," Lily added quickly, trying to sound appreciative, "Thanks. When does it start, again?" she asked, apprehensively, hoping for some reason she was added into next year's group or something, not having to be pulled away from Oliver again.

"Next Monday. Three weeks!" Lily grinned falsely, trying to look convincing. "I'm so glad you're going to get this chance!"

"Yeah, Mom," she breathed slowly, standing to make her way up to her bedroom, "Me too."

Xxx..2..xxX

"Marine Biology?" Oliver's voice echoed hollowly over the phone.

"Yeah. Remember over the spring when I was all excited about it and wanted to enroll in that camp in Avalon?" Lily answered him, lying back onto her bed.

"I remember. I thought they were too full."

"They were," she said begrudgingly.

"Oh."

"Well my mom managed to score me a place," she breathed heavily and pulled a pillow out from behind her head, "Lucky me."

"When does it start?" the distorted voice came back over her earpiece.

"On Monday. And it's three weeks long," she flipped herself over so the pillow was beneath her and she lay on her stomach, "Damn it, Oliver. I thought I was going to get the spend the rest of my summer here with you!"

"Lily, don't swear. Besides, Avalon is only just across the bay. You'll practically be in Malibu, anyway."

"Not the point, Oliver," she grimaced. "It's a three-week intensive. As in, thoroughly involved in material for the whole three weeks. I'm not even allowed to use my cell phone. I only get one call every other day, and that's supposed to be for my parents." 

She heard Oliver's voice drop, "Oh. Well Lily, you've got to do this. You love marine biology. This isn't exactly the opportunity to give up."

"I know. I really need it, but I only just got home," she rolled over onto her back and watched the cloud pattern painted on her ceiling. 

"Lily. You have to go. There's absolutely no way I'm letting you pass this up," he sighed at her. She wished she could see him now. "Now, tell me about this program."

Well," she began nervously, "We spend three weeks in Avalon, boarding in a lodge. We just go out every day onto the beaches and do ocean-study stuff. We do some diving, identifying, you know. It's all pretty basic."

"It sounds amazing. You're going to love it, Lils," he reassured her.

"I sure hope so."

"I know so. You make everything better, Lily."

She felt herself blush as she took the comment. "Thanks, Oliver," she laughed a bit, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Xxx..2..xxX

It didn't seem to take long before Lily found herself walking along the beach at Avalon for the first time, headed out towards the check-in. In one hand was a navy blue duffel, something her parents had gone out of their way to buy, seeing as her ancient hard suitcase didn't seem too fitting for such an occasion as marine biology. In her other hand was a folder of paper work she was trying extra hard to keep track off. She figured she'd probably make a bad impression if she showed up without the essentials on the first day.

The hot sand was burning her feet, protected only by flip flops, and the bright sun was beating hard on her skin, penetrating the dark lenses of her sunglasses. When had California gotten so hot? She missed the temperate climate of Portland.

She felt something move and set down her things on the shore. She pulled up the khaki bermuda shorts that were slipping down her hips and tried to tighten the belt that was holding them up. She'd lost any extra weight she may have had while riding her bike through Maine and running around all the time at Camp Myers and Fitch.

It's not that she didn't like the idea of losing weight, but honestly, she knew she didn't have much to begin with, and even the tiniest ounce gone meant less around the curves she had only been able to hope she had. She pulled again on her belt before grabbing her bag and papers again.

'_It's a good thing I have long hair,'_ she thought while trudging again towards the check-in tables set up in front of a beachy-looking lodge, _'Wouldn't want anyone thinking I was a boy.'_

The setting didn't help her much, either. It wasn't like she could wear a lot of makeup or skirts or anything while researching on the beach. _'Doomed to be a tomboy,'_ she sighed.

"Name?" a young woman asked her when she set her folder down on the plastic collapsible table.

"I'm Lily Truscott," she threw in as a second thought, "from Malibu."

"Welcome to Summer at Avalon, Lily," the woman grinned up at her after rummaging through some important-looking files. Lily couldn't read her through the oversized sunglasses perched along her nose, "You're signed up for the marine biology intensive," Lily nodded, "Do you have your papers?"

She pushed forward the folder she'd been carrying and watched apprehensively as the woman flipped through each page. It would be just like her to have forgotten something. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping superstition would save her now.

"Good. Here's a room key and a camp pass. Keep it on you at all times, cause it's what's going to let you get into everything for the next three weeks." Lily took her things and looked nervously up at the large building before her. Where was she going, again?

The woman laughed, "You're room is in that building," she turned in her chair and pointed easily. "The dining hall is that way, and lunch is at noon. Make sure you're there; there's a lot of information you'll be getting then."

"All right..." Lily furrowed her eyebrows and made like she were going to move that way.

"Don't worry," the woman stopped her again, "Anyone in one of these blue shirts," she said, motioning towards the T-shirt she wore, printed with big white letters that read "Summer at Avalon", "Can help you find where you need to go."

"Thanks," Lily breathed, finally a bit relieved, and walked off towards her lodge.

Xxx..2..xxX

Lily slipped her pass into her shorts pocket and tied the room key around her neck, sliding it beneath the material of the tank top she was wearing. She glanced at the room behind her, having just put away her clothes. The room was empty besides her, but there was a second made bed, so she assumed it wouldn't be long before her roommate showed up.

She glanced down at her watch; 11:22. She still had some time before she was expected in the dining hall, so she slipped out of her room, shutting the door nervously, and began a walk around the area.

As she reached the end of the hallway, a large painting caught her eye. Stopping and stepping closer, she saw the intricate depiction of the California coast with a very obvious mark for Avalon. She laughed a little to herself and stepped backwards from the wall.

"Ouch!" she'd hit something, or someone, she guessed. She whipped around suddenly to find she'd knocked a brunette boy about her age to the ground. How mortifying!

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Lily threw one hand over her mouth and thrust the other out to help her innocent victim up. "I didn't mean to knock you over!"

"Don't worry about it," he laughed, accepting her hand and pulling himself up. "I'd just come from my room and saw you standing here. I thought whatever you were looking at must be pretty interesting, so I thought I'd take a look." He flashed a knowing smile at her. It was cute, she realized. "What's your name?" he asked suddenly, looking genuinely curious.

"I'm Lily," she grinned, placing her hand out to shake. When he'd accepted she added, "I'm new here. Obviously."

"Don't worry about it. I'm new, too," He released her hand. "Cody, by the way."

Suddenly she remembered something Leslie had told her one night in Maine;

"_That's the name of a keeper. There are a few names actually...And they're all very dateable...Cody. Ever met a Cody?" _

She guessed she had.

**A/N: Oh the return of conflict. How was it? Hopefully I can get some good stuff in the next few chapters pretty quickly. But, of course, it's Spring Break. And, of course, I'm going out of town. We'll have a laptop. But we'll just see how much time I **_**actually**_**get. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!**


	2. Nowhere Near Set

**A/N: Wow. Has there been a longer hiatus in writing history? I think not. I apologize immensely, one thousand times over if you request, for my disappearance off the face of fanfiction. The last months have been unbelievably busy, but now, safely settled into summer, I can pick this up again with confidence of finishing within a matter of weeks. I have trouble working on pieces unless I have a **_**lot**_** of good time to devote for them. They're more fluid that way, and less time is spent remember what I was talking about last time. Anyway, be ready, because I hope to be popping these next few chapters out pretty quickly. This of course is true given that **_**anyone**_** is still interested. Crosses fingers I also apologize for anyone who has to go back and read past chapters, having forgotten all plot points. We now find Lily discovering a new world beyond Malibu. Will it fit with what she already knows? And not this incredibly long Author's Note is over! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** If I happen to know someone(s) competing on a TV show hosted by the man who plays the father of Hannah Montana and is the father of Miley Cyrus, does that give me partial claim to the characters? I thought not. Maybe next time.

Chapter 2: Nowhere Near Set

_ Tuesday July 17__th_

_Dear Oliver,_

_Greetings from across the bay! Yes, I am trying to sound like a postcard. The weather here is fabulous. You should know. You're only like 20 miles away. Actually, I have no idea how far it is, but it's not long. I should know. My mom drove me most of the way out here. Anyway, enough small talk (yeah, it is my fault, but whatever)._

_It happens to be day number two (thats 2 for your limited mind) of Summer at Avalon, Marine Biology Intensive, and yes, I miss you already. Haha; Don't sound so excited. I may get over it. After all, I've met some pretty awesome people._

_Like my roommate, Gina. She's a blast. It's her second year here, so she really knows a lot about it and is helping me out. She actually went to the same daycare as you. Uhm, there isn't really a reason I should know this, but we didn't have to be up to early this morning, so we talked a LOT last night. Hehe...Weird, eh?_

_Anyway, not too much has happened, and I don't have all that much to say. Besides that, I've got to go slip on a wet suit and go diving in a half hour or so, so I really should wrap this up._

_Make sure you write, though. Really. I've never sent a letter from a camp or anything, so I don't really know how this is supposed to work. I need you to write me back really fast so that I can be sure it worked. You wouldn't want me waiting, thinking you've abandoned me, for the next three weeks. I'd have to give you up and move on to some other hottie out here (ha! As if there are any...) But do write back! The end! I promise!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lily_

Running her thumb nail over the paper in careful straight creases, Lily folded her letter and slid it into an envelope, sealing it lightly. She eyed her message lovingly. _'Two days down,'_ she thought, _'but seventeen left to go,'_ she sighed and placed a kiss secretively atop the top corner of the envelope, opposite the stamp.

"Gina!" she called as she stood from her bed.

An undistinguishable sound came from the bathroom, one that sounded quite a bit like a "what" impeded by a toothbrush.

Lily made her way over towards her roommate, calling all the while, "I need you to come with me down to the lobby. I have to drop this letter off for Oliver." She understandably found the olive-skinned beauty leaned over the bathroom sink.

Gina spit and rinsed, wiping her mouth and standing straight to admire herself in the mirror. "Oliver the _boyfriend_?" she taunted.

"Yes, Oliver the _boyfriend_. Gosh Gina, just because you're jealous-"

"I'm not jealous!" she laughed, hitting Lily across the shoulder, "I'm perfectly content being single. And if I weren't, I could easily find someone here. Now let's go." Gina grabbed Lily's hand and led her from the room.

Xxx..2..xxX

Lunch was always an event around Avalon. "Upscale" was an understatement. Though she'd used the dining room twice before on the previous day, and that morning for breakfast, she'd yet to get used to the maze of chafing dishes, coolers, baskets, and displays that filled the area. Timidly she observed, trying to take in all of her choices before planning that afternoon's meal.

"Hm...Yes, Lily, you _are_ thinking about getting the roast beef. And you want to make that on the wheat bread with yellow mustard, lettuce, tomato-"

"Cody!" she laughed when the boy appeared from behind her, "I'm not making your lunch. I'm not your mother, and I think you can manage."

He let out a low sigh that lasted on his face into his words, "I suppose. You continue to admire the food from afar, though. I, intending to eat it, will go make my sandwich."

"Have fun," she giggled, calling after him, "It sounds like quite a masterpiece." Another moment led her to the conclusion that she was in the mood for chicken, on which she followed up and proceeded to take her seat next to Gina.

"I love buffets," Gina spoke quite conclusively. "Mostly, I love food."

"It's not fair," Molly groaned through a bowl of fruit salad, "You two can eat anything you want and not gain an ounce. I wish I were like that.

"Oh Molly," Lily eyed the red-headed girl who shared the room next to her own over her plate, "you have _nothing_ to worry about. You look great."

"Yeah," she huffed, "since I've been staying away from the seconds."

Though about to make a comment, Lily was distracted by a scene a few tables over. She watched Brooke, a stereotypical blonde diva hiding under dark brown curls, lean over Cody seductively, giggling madly while attempting to look natural. It was sickening, to say the least. Did she really think that was the way to a guy's heart? Did she realize how ridiculous she looked? Clearly not.

Lily shook her head before allowing her thoughts to go any further, suddenly wondering if the postman had been on time that day and had picked up her letter to Oliver yet. She turned her attention back to the table of girls before her.

"So who's seen the new counselor for scuba?" Clara grinned wildly from her seat next to Molly.

"I think he's a god," Gina sighed.

"I can't wait for class this afternoon," Molly agreed.

Lily hung her head and stared blankly at her chicken.

Xxx..2..xxX

The rhythmic sound of her own exaggerated breathing was somehow calming to Lily as she dove a little deeper into the ten or so feet of water. Her first scuba lesson had gone surprisingly well, so well in fact, that she hadn't once hit her head, fallen, or even needed to blush. She hoped in vain that it would last.

She grasped the mask on her face once more, reassuring herself that it was still there, that it was working, then looked up to see the many students acting just the same around her. Nerve-racking, even in the shallowest pools.

A shrill whistle sounded from above, and Lily was relieved to be able to pull off the heavy and dangerous-seeming equipment from her body, which she did promptly upon reaching the surface and pulling herself onto the dock. No reason to tempt the fates into embarrassing her again. She was fine to do that on her own.

The whistle sounded again, and the students, now free of gear, turned their attention to a young and unusually attractive Mr. Weston who stood along a stable looking platform. "Good job today, everyone. You take to the water well," he announced with an ease that could come only from experience. He motioned heavily with his hands as he spoke. "Tomorrow we'll pick up again in deeper waters, and I'll be teaching you how to maneuver a little better down there."

Giggled poured from Molly, Gina, and Clara who stood close behind Lily. They clearly hadn't missed the double meaning in that last piece.

"Also, our lesson will go a little long tomorrow, since we've got to start our research. All right, you guys can go." They were already running.

Molly, Gina, and Clara all ran quickly in the direction Mr. Weston had just used to leave, though all knew well their lodge was the opposite way. Among the bustle Lily felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. She turned to see Cody, beckoning her back. A nod signaled him to take hold of her wrist and pull her over to the far end of the dock, still wet from where they'd all just pulled themselves from the water.

"What's up?" Lily asked, confusion just touching on concern filling her voice as he motioned for him to take a seat next to him.

He slid off his shoes and dipped his feet into the water below them. "Nothing really," he started, meeting her gaze, "But I didn't get to talk to you at lunch. Well, not true. You did deny me my sandwich."

"Not like you could concentrate on the sandwich if you ever did make it for yourself," she retorted, smiling.

"What?"

"Brooke? Did you see her?" Lily raised one eyebrow and gestured wildly with her hands. "You guys are so clueless, aren't you? You're just like Oliver."

"Oliver?" The phrase was rushed and anxious.

"Yeah, Oliver. He's, uhm..." she stopped to consider, "He's my boyfriend." She wished she knew a better way to describe him. "Boyfriend" seemed such a casual term for someone _that _important.

"Oh," he paused. "He's clueless, too?"

"Well, sort of. He can be, at times. Like you. Really, though, Brooke was all over you." Lily pulled her feet out from under her and let the tips of toes reach the surface of the water.

She heard him laughing next to her and looked up, "Brooke isn't quite my type. But that's beside the point. I want to hear about you."

"About me?" she questioned. "I'm from Malibu. I'm an only child who lives with my mom and my dad. My best friend's name is Miley." She stopped, glaring him down. "If I remember correctly, you've told me next to nothing about yourself."

"Hm.." he started, taking his time. "I'm actually from Vancouver, but I'm down here for the summer."

"Canadian, eh?" An eyebrow escalated to new heights.

"Yeah, sort of. But my dad lives in Seattle, so I spend a lot of time with him during the year. I guess that makes me binational, right?"

"If you call that a word."

"And I do."

Lily looked away, "A child of divorce?"

"I am. But I don't mind talking about it. It's been that way since I was three or something. So long ago I don't even remember. So I don't ever worry about it anymore."

"That's good, I guess."

He smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, I spend a lot of my time in the hockey rink with the guys and-"

"Aha!" Lily stopped him before he could continue, "Some excuse for binational you are! Hockey? You're a maple-syrup-loving Eskimo at heart."

"What can I say?" he shrugged. His grey eyes were dancing slightly in his amusement, a fact Lily quickly dismissed. "Anyway, I've got some good friends. Most of them are on my team though. I haven't swept any girl off her feet yet though, so I have no Olivia to your Oliver at the moment. Don't mean to disappoint you."

"Except Brooke."

"Oh shove it. I may be a little self-obsessed at times, but never quite like that. I couldn't go for a girl like her." Lily tried to meet his gaze, but it fled oddly to his lap.

"Really?" she was accusing him now, getting to her feet. "Who do you go for then?"

He shrugged. "Dunno," he mumbled to himself.

"Well Cody," Lily announced to him, pulling him up with her, "I'm quite disappointed in you. Handsome, sporty, a good guy. You should have the girls all over you."

He grabbed her wrist and began a slow stroll up the dock. "Yeah, well, what can you do?" A long pause followed as the pair stepped slowly towards the sinking sun that was nowhere near set yet. "He's a lucky guy, you know." Barely a whisper came from the boy's lips.

"What? Who?" Lily stopped.

"Oliver," he began, but turned anxious in an instant, "You know. To get to hang out with such a cool girl like you. It must be nice to have a girlfriend who isn't afraid to get a little dirty. Don't have to be so girly."

A harsh point came with that flattery as she recalled her inability to fit in with the girls, to be like good girls should. "I guess," she mumbled, "I'm just glad he puts up with me. I think I'm the lucky one."

"No, Lily," he told her as they reached the door to the lodge, "It's definitely him," and walked inside.

Xxx..2..xxX

Lily was fussing through her drawers, trying to find the matching tank to the boxer shorts she intended to wear to bed, that is, those she _would_ wear if the green tank were anywhere nearby.

"Gina, I'm exhausted. I can't think of anything I'd rather do than collapse in bed." She spoke over her shoulder to the girl already beneath the covers with a book in hand.

"I know. The second day is always the hardest, just getting into all the activity, the different routine," she turned the page, and her coal-colored eyes refocused on the new lines. "At least you had Cody to keep you company. That must be nice. I wouldn't tell Oliver about it, though."

Lily laughed out loud at this. "Gina, I could never like Cody that way." She paused. "Well, I guess if Oliver weren't around, I could. But I'm in _love_ with Oliver, so Cody is just out of the question. Besides, there are like a hundred other girls here who would be way better for him. If you like him so much, why don't you date him?"

A deep sigh, "As if he'd go for me. I'm fine single."

"Sure you are."

"Oh be quiet, Lily."

Lily proceeded to gather her things and head to the bathroom where toothbrush and toothpaste were pulled. Halfway through her internal brushing timer, that is singing her ABCs (twice), she heard Gina call from the room.

"Lily, Phone!"

Lily spit out as much toothpaste as she could manage. "Who is it?"

"Miley."

"Oh!" she gasped, having completely forgotten to call her. She hoped she wouldn't mind. "Let it ring. I'll call back!" she spoke over the running water.

A few minutes later, she set down her things atop her dresser and saw the cell phone flashing "One Missed Call" at her in bright red letters.

She yawned and pressed the off button, promising herself she'd call back in the morning when she could at least think straight. She crawled into bed and flipped off the light.

**A/N: Few. One more done. I hope that wasn't too bad. It probably is sounding very scattered and out of place right now since it's been so long since I've written. It takes a day or two to get back into the style in which this was originally written. Oh well. Happy summer everyone! I'm dying of heat at the moment, and it's 1:15 in the morning. Stay cool! (Lame) Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Take It Back

**A/N: Hello again, readers. Surprised that one went out yesterday and I'm here again already? Yeah, me too. Oh, here's a note: Have you guys caught on that the titles of all of these chapters are phrases that are in the chapter? I don't see why you wouldn't have, but it's just a fact that I wanted to point out. I usually try to match them so they reflect pretty well what the chapter is about. Aaaannnyyywayyy (a phrase I use all too often in author's notes), enjoy chapter three!**

**Disclaimer:** Seeing as my creative juices are drained for one day, I am utterly exhausted, and have to work in the morning, I will try to keep this simple. Me. No. Own. Hah-nah-Mawn-tah-nah. Oh, from Chapter 2, I also have nothing against Eskimos or Canadians or Hockey players...so don't hate me! D

And on that promising note!

Chapter 3: Take It Back

Binomial Nomenclature was undoubtably one of Lily's strong points. She could recall genus and species names in an instant, combining the Latin flawlessly. It was this fact that made her stop briefly after class had ended and double check the notes she'd written, making sure each title was exactly right before shutting the marbled notebook and sliding it into her bag.

It was required of the students to take a biology course that focused on marine biology during the camp, and since there were so many of them, they'd been divided into a number of sections. Being the only one of her friends in section 3, she walked silently from the room, but apparently not unnoticed.

"Lily?" a falsely sweet voice called from the door. She looked up. Brooke.

'_Seriously?'_ Lily groaned internally. "Hi Brooke," she put on an emotionless face.

"I just wanted to _ask_ you something," she smiled, leading her from the science lab and into the hallway. "You're friend with Cody, right?"

Another internal groan. What did she want? "Yeah, we're friends." She took a step away, hoping Brooke would get the message and let her go.

"Oh. Well that's good I guess. I just want to make sure you guys aren't, well, you know." She eyed her carefully, as if monitoring even her tiniest facial expressions, hoping to find hints of a lie.

"Oh! No, no don't worry. Definitely not," Why was she still being asked about this? Didn't everyone know about Oliver by now? "We're just friends."

"Good," Brooke somehow did not seem satisfied. Maybe she was hoping for the drama. "Well, okay. Thanks for talking," she began to step away, but turned suddenly to face Lily with an icy stare, "Summer relationships can be harsh though. I just don't want you getting hurt." Lily swore she heard a hiss at the end of her words as she turned away from the science lab.

'_Was I just threatened? Jeez. Summer drama much.' _Blinking once or twice, Lily walked slowly back to her room.

Xxx..2..xxX

"Gina?" Lily called as she pushed her room card back into her pocket and entered the dorm. "Gina?" she asked again.

The door opened again behind her, and a dark-haired head found it's way into the room.

"Gina! Where were you?" she asked excitedly, pulling her friend inside and moving towards the beds.

"At biology-" she began in a somewhat indignant tone, "Section 1, weren't you?"

"Oh," Lily said, taking a moment to consider the very factual phrase set before her that had been lost in the intensity of the moment. "I guess you're right, but something _really _strange just happened to me."

"Hm?" Gina asked her, setting her back on the bed and rifling through the papers and books that lay in neat order inside.

"Brooke just _threatened _me. How insane is that?" Lily flopped onto her mattress, arms spread out.

"What do you mean?"

"We were leaving biology, and she actually pulled me aside and basically told me not to get involved with Oliver because she wouldn't want our summer love to get complicated. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, coming from Brooke anyway." Gina laughed as she slid her bag beneath her bed frame. "She would be the one to care."

"True," Lily spoke, rolling onto her stomach.

"Something came for you just after you left for class," Gina pulled a large yellow envelope from atop her night stand.

"From?" Lily was suddenly on her feet, hands out, and anxious.

"Somewhere in Malibu, probably Oliver." Hands met and the envelope took Lily's possession.

She let her eyes glide easily over the scratchy scrawl that could only be Oliver's. She took a moment just to observe, take in the sight of the exterior. He'd closed this, he'd written it, and he'd taken the time to send it to her. She liked the way "Lily Truscott" looked printed across the center of the package in fine black pen.

"I certainly hope you don't intend to open it," Gina told her sarcastically. "That might be logical."

"Oh." Lily realized, laughing and retaking her spot on the bed. At an agonizing rate she pulled apart the glue of the envelope and slid the contents out.

She found herself staring at quite the pile, tied together with a ribbon and a note reading "Nerd Camp Care Package" and a funny face drawn next to it. She laughed, remember how much Oliver had liked to tease her about going to _science_ camp of all things.

Under the ribbon she found a bar of Swiss chocolate (her favorite kind) and a postcard from Mrs. Oken. The front was a picture of one of Malibu's best beaches, reading across the back,

"_Wouldn't want you to forget what Malibu looks like while you're away so long. Love, Julie_"

She laughed at the joke, since she was little more than twenty miles away. Lily loved the way Mrs. Oken let her call her by her first name, even though she was too uncomfortable to say "Julie" in person. Just having the option seemed quite the privilege.

Setting the postcard aside, she came across the next piece, an unlabeled CD in a bright blue case. She examined it and set it in the pile with the chocolate and postcard. Last was a letter from Oliver. She noted that Gina excused herself from the room as she opened the sticker seal.

_Lily,_

_I can't believe how much I miss you already. It's been half a week and I'm already counting days down to when you come back. I know it sounds sappy and you'll probably think I'm a girl after reading this, but I just can't stop thinking about you. I think it's worth being a girl in your eyes just to have you understand. I know thoughts off me are all that cross your mind these days, but I hope you're able to put them aside long enough to be enjoying your camp. Haha. I'm kidding. Though you constantly thinking of me doesn't necessarily sound bad on this end._

_My mom sends her love, as you can see by the postcard and chocolate. I wanted to be a bit more creative though, so I attached the disk I'm sure you were just baffled by. It's not music, so go ahead and find a computer (I know they have those at science camps) and stick it in. Hope you like it._

_Miley is withering away to nothing without you. Hasn't seen you since before Maine. Damn I miss Maine. I guess that wasn't the nicest thing to say after talking about Miley. That wasn't intentional, I swear. We've hung out a few times, but it's not as fun without you around. But she's doing well, just a little lonely. I'm not the best companion for shopping and talking about all that Jake is doing, or what he isn't doing and should be. We clearly have a better relationship than those two divas. (Would that make Jake a divo?)_

_I happen to be eating a huge pile of waffles at the moment. Since you know me, you know that waffles hold a very special place in my heart. Yes, I love waffles, maybe more than anything. They're the kind with strawberries and chocolate sauce and whipped cream. Some people have breakfast for dinner, but this is really just dessert. I hoped you like my profession of love for iron-fried batters. I love trying to boost your self-esteem. Joking though, Lils. I love you more than anything._

_Anyway, I should probably get going. I'd love to hear more about the people you're meeting and the things you're doing, though. It sounds like a great time. Though tempting, please do NOT move on to some other hottie out there. I am still here, and I will never forget you. My insecure side is showing, Lils, so please write back soon telling me you'll never meet anyone you're more interested in than me. All right, time for seconds. I apologize for the chocolate stain in the margins, by the way. Jeez, could this letter be any longer? I look like a love-struck puppy. I hope you know my hand is falling off right now because I care enough to write all this. Haha._

_Love you,_

_Oliver_

_PS: Don't think I didn't catch the lip gloss on that envelope you sent me. Don't worry, I think the fact that you kissed it is as sexy as hell. _

Lily found herself blushing furiously at that last time, and she tried in vain to ignore the feeling it gave her. _He_ thinks something _I_ did out of habit is _sexy_? She loved the idea. She quickly put the thought behind her, though, as she picked up the bright blue disk sleeve beside her.

Xxx..2..xxX

Having only had one biology class, the library was suspectably deserted when Lily entered not long after reading Oliver's letter. Still, she took no chances in letting out anything her boyfriend might be sending her on a disk, and promptly moved to the farthest corner with the laptop she'd checked out from the front desk.

Anxiously she slid into the blue armchair that fit snugly at the intersection of the North and West walls. A blonde hair tucked behind her ear, the opening of a disk sleeve, and half a minute later, a new screen greeted her. Carefully her finger dragged along the pad, leading the cursor to click "Play".

The phrase slide show came to mind when a screen greeted her simply reading "Lily." Then came a picture of her, not even out of preschool, coloring in a picture of a lion at a desk too large for her. After a pause a new picture came into view, this time of Oliver, doing the exact same thing as just a kid. Lily smiled at the comparison.

Three or four pictures followed the same way; Lily playing soccer and Oliver playing soccer. Lily at eighth grade graduation and Oliver at eighth grade graduation. Finally, Lily on her bike in Maine, Oliver following.

"How can you say we don't belong together?" took center screen.

Then a picture of the abandoned lighthouse. Her heart tightened at the thought of Oliver at home making this, thinking only of her, while she was here doing whatever she wanted. Regret of leaving filled her mind. It was only Friday. How many days were left?

The thought was erased soon after as she saw a picture of a Portland newspaper clipping reading "Ledge Light Lives After Twenty Years". She found herself giggling as she observed the picture of a broken down tower with a light off-center, and the faint shadow of two people standing up behind the glass.

"Lest You Forget..." captioned off the next four slides of pictures of Malibu. _'Why does everyone think I'm going to forget a town next door?' _She smiled to herself at the joke.

Suddenly a shirtless Oliver was on her laptop, and she quite literally choked at the sight. _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ She tried without success to suppress her mad giggles as she watched mirror shots of a very conceited Oliver trying to show off his muscles.

"Wanted to make sure you were paying attention."

"I miss you."

"Oliver."

Xxx..2..xxX

Even after removing herself from the corner of the library and returning the laptop, Lily couldn't seem to get the thought of Oliver caring _that_ much out of her head. She made a mental note to come up with something absurdly fabulous to do for him. She shook her head and reached for the library door's large brass nob only to see it turning before her. To her surprise, the door opened to reveal a tall, handsome brunette boy with grey eyes.

"Oh, hi Cody," she found herself saying before it registered that this was not Oliver she was seeing, though a part of her tried to hold onto that thought.

"Hey Lily. What are you doing in here?" he asked shutting the door behind him, and leading her towards a nearby shelf.

"Oh, uhm, just looking at," she was stumbling over her words, still in an Oliver daze, "Uhm, something Oliver sent me."

"Right, Oliver." He paused, as if unsure. "Look, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure," she tried to sound calm, but was suddenly apprehensive.

"There's gunna be a bonfire out on the sand tomorrow night, and I was hoping you could go out there with me. We could hang out. It'd be fun," the words sounded so casual, so easy.

"Bonfire? Sounds fun," the words were out of her mouth before she could consider what the event might entail. She suddenly wished she could take it back.

"Great. I'll stop by your room around eight tomorrow, then?" It definitely wasn't a question.

"Yeah," she breathed, running towards the door, leaving a baffled brunette in her dust. Oliver loved her. She couldn't be more obsessed with him. Cody...The bonfire. Just friends, right? Why did she suddenly feel so sick?

**A/N: Thoughts? Something about this one just didn't do it for me. But that's okay, because there's a bonfire coming up, a scene about which I am quite excited. I intend to have quite a bit of fun writing that one. I promise the wit, the charm, and all else will return in what's to come. I had to take a serious note and present some conflict and all that good stuff before the story got too crazy. All right, please review. Much love.**


	4. Author's Note of Apology

Xxx..2..xxX

Hello Readers,

I'm incredibly sorry to be telling you all this, but as of now, this story is postponed. You may have noticed by the extreme lengths of time between chapters that despite the fact that I planned out this entire story before posting, I'm having an incredible and unavoidable case of writer's block. This is not to say that I'll never get back to this story, just that it may be a while before I get there. I really loved writing "Tell Me", but this, so far, just doesn't have the same appeal. The characters are tired, so I'm trying to give them a little rest to get creative again before I pick this back up. Haha.

Have no fear. Chances are, it will happen. But it may take until the long days snowed in at home during winter break for it to finally hit me. I'm pretty sure that's how "Tell Me" got started, anyway. In the mean time, if anyone has any requests or good ideas, please message me, as I'd love to here them.

Please check out my other stories. I'm in the middle of a few Harry Potter oneshots and am considering starting up a few stories for other medias. I also have about seven notebooks full of "Wouldn't this make a fantastic novel if I ever got around to writing more than thirty pages?" ideas. It's a slow process...

Again, my innumerable apologies. I hope to posting again soon.

Much love,

XxRunThroughIt


End file.
